Sleepover
by Graywing the Wise
Summary: Chloe is invited to spend the weekend at Tori Enright's house with her best friend, Liz Delaney. She accepts, if only to get a closer look at a certain green-eyed brother . . . On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A Darkest Powers Fan Fiction**

**Sleepover**

**By Graywing the Wise  
**

* * *

A sigh escapes me as I open my locker door. The orange metal gleams dully in the sunlight streaming in through the windows that line the hall. It makes me flinch all the time, because the sterile white tile makes the light so much brighter than it really is. Truly terrible on the eyes.

I pull my math textbook down from the top shelf, stretching up on my toes as far as I can to reach it. A scowl settles on my face as I recall what Mr. Thompson told me after class earlier.

_You need to work harder, Chloe. You need to try and understand, Chloe. You need a tutor, Chloe. Stop looking at me like I'm insulting you, Chloe. _

I suck at math and I already know that. My teacher seems to think that I need a tutor, though. No tutors for me. This is my problem and I'm not about to take time out of somebody's day to help me through it. I'd just study harder; that would fix it right up.

_Because studying really helped before_, I think, bitterly remembering how I failed my last math test even though I had studied for hours on end the previous week.

My teeth catch my lip as I shove the book into my bag, fingers blindly feeling along the worn edges of the top flap. Probably going to need a new one soon. Sighing again, I close the locker and give my lock a quick twist to ensure that it's secure. Wouldn't want people breaking in and seeing the tampons I hid behind my unused science textbook.

I make my way down the hall, one hand shielding my eyes from the light and the other clutching at my book bag, trembling slightly from the increased weight. My new shoes make squeaking sounds on the slippery tile and I flinch with each step, embarrassed. Really should have broken these in properly before wearing them to school.

I turn the corner and stumble into someone. Hands reach out to steady me and I look up.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I stutter immediately, gazing up at the joyful blue eyes of my best friend, Liz. She's about six inches taller than I am, with blonde hair that reaches her mid back and a cute little button nose. Liz is the nicest person ever, and as I look up at her, I know that my apology was accepted before I even uttered it.

She grins down at me, flashing perfect teeth before looping her arm through mine. "That's all right, Chloe. I was coming to talk to you, anyway." She heads down the hall to the main doors, with me in tow. Liz giggles at the squeaking of my shoes, making me blush.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" I inquire as we leave the school and step out onto the parking lot. There's an immediate rise in temperature, and I glare up at the sun. It is the end of the school year, nearly. Just a month before the last day, and the summer has already claimed Buffalo. Winter is preferable, in my opinion, but that's mostly because of Christmas.

"You know my new friend Tori, right?" she says, pulling her arm out of mine and attempting to hop from thick white line to thick white line. Failing miserably, she laughs and looks up at me.

I nod, biting my lip at the mention of Tori's name. Tori moved here about three months ago with her two brothers. She wasn't the nicest person around, but Liz had managed to befriend the dark-haired girl. I sat with her at lunch frequently, and once you got to know her, she wasn't all that bad.

"What about her?"

"Well, she's invited me over to her house this weekend," she sneaks a glance at me out of the corners of her wide blue eyes, as I gaze at her and wonder just what this has to do with me. At my confused look, she continues. "She said that I can bring a friend, if I want," Liz says, looking at me purposefully. "And since I know how you feel about Simon . . ."

I flinch, blushing furiously. Sure, I think that Simon is cute and nice and everything I could ever want in a boyfriend. But I'm not really . . . interested in him. I tell Liz this, and she snorts playfully, pulling me over to her powder-blue truck and opening the passenger door for me.

"Even if that is true, he's still nice and I think he'd be a good friend for you." She climbs into the driver's seat, peeking up at me through her eyelashes. I sigh, unwilling to argue with my best friend. And she does have a point, I have to admit. Simon is very nice and I'm positive he'd make a good friend. The only thing that's holding me back from accepting the invitation is Tori's _other_ brother . . .

Derek Souza is my secret obsession. Quiet, brooding, very large, with black hair and green eyes that are way too beautiful to be natural. I chew my lip, wondering if staying over at his house would be wise. He might catch me staring at him or something, then assume I'm crazy. Then there goes any chance of me figuring him out.

But I can't pass up the opportunity. Deflating, I mock my own pathetic self.

At my near-imperceptible nod, Liz grins happily and twists the key in the ignition. I pull out my cell phone as she makes her way out of the parking lot, peering around intently, mumbling about tiny cars and how easy they are to smash with this truck. Since there's no other cars left in the lot, I assume that she's just looking for something to do while I'm occupied.

My thumb presses down the number two button, holding it until Aunt Lauren's name pops up on the screen as I call her. I press the phone to my ear, absentmindedly pulling my fine blonde hair out of my face as I stare out the window.

She answers on the second ring, her voice dark with worry. "Chloe? Is something wrong?"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes – she wouldn't see me if I did, but still – I speak into the phone. "No, Aunt Lauren. I was just wondering if it would be okay if I spent the weekend with Liz."

"You're going to her house?" Her voice is noticeably happier, most likely from me being perfectly safe. I glance over at Liz. She's leaning back in her seat, looking entirely too joyful for someone who's just driving a beat-up old truck down the road.

"Uh, y-yeah," I say, wincing at the stutter in my voice. My aunt picks up on it as well.

"You're not, are you? Tell me where you're going to stay, Chloe."

A sigh breezes past my lips, as I rub my temple with my free hand. "I'm going over to Tori Enright's house. Is that okay?"

There's a slight pause on the other end, as if my aunt is considering this. "She's Derek Souza's sister, isn't she? I assume they share a house."

I knew this was coming, and had all ready mentally prepared myself for it. "Yes, she's his sister. But, Aunt Lauren, please don't worry. Mr. Bae will be there the whole time." Guiltily, my eyes find Liz's own. She grins at me, shooting me a thumbs-up. I don't actually know if he'll be there, but it's a pretty safe bet.

"Fine, Chloe. But if you want to come home early, do not hesitate to call me. I'll come pick you up no matter what time it is."

"All right, Aunt Lauren. Love you." I end the call before she can change her mind, my lips quirking up at the corners.

"Good job, Chloe," Liz says from her spot behind the wheel. "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd lie to your aunt," she continues playfully, waggling her eyebrows in my direction.

A laugh bubbles up from my throat. If only she knew.

"Eyes on the road, dork."


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's truck rumbles down Lyle Drive, her bright eyes scanning the left side of the lane for my gray-and-brown two-story house. My fingers tap idly on my right thigh, sharp fingernails digging into the denim. The pop station she tuned into ten minutes ago has my head bobbing along to it for whatever reason.

"Aha," she murmurs excitedly, pulling over and coming to a stop on the side of the road. I glance over to see that we've arrived at my house. I'm about to tell her that it's okay to park in my driveway when I see that it's all ready occupied by a slight red car.

I make a vaguely questioning sound in the back of my throat, narrowing my eyes and squinting through the glare off the heavily tinted back window. Liz turns her wide blue eyes on me and grins nervously. It's odd for her to be anything but confident. Her hands fidget with the hem of her pale blue shirt. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when I see Tori exit the car in my driveway.

"I hope you don't mind, Chloe," Liz squeaks. "I gave her directions to your house, so she could meet us here and we could get ready together." I'm torn between asking why she didn't just give Tori directions to her own house, which is literally right down the street, and wondering why it should be a big deal.

At my indifferent shrug, she breathes a sigh of relief. Tori is at the driver side window now; she taps on it several times, blowing a short strand of dark hair out of her eyes. Liz jumps and gives a startled cry, before a happy grin blazes across her features and she turns to the window, quickly rolling it down.

"You guys gonna sit in there all day or what?" She looks in suspiciously at us, as if we were in the process of doing something shady. I jokingly hold my hands above my head and do my best wide-eyed innocent little girl impression. Her lips quirk slightly at the corners before she turns back to Liz.

"You have to back up a bit, Tori," she says, giggling. Tori complies, taking a few steps away from the door. Liz struggles to open it for a few seconds before I reach over and help her. She smiles gratefully at me.

"Really oughta get that door looked at, you know," I say. It's been sticking for the past four or five months now. My optimistic – sometimes overly so – best friend had said that it would get better on its own. It had yet to do so.

Like every time I mention it, she shakes her head and repeats that it'll get better. Before I can try to convince her otherwise she's out the door and clinging to Tori. I have to bite back a laugh at the look on the taller girl's face – a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

Feeling that it's pointless to open my own door when there's one all ready open, I slip over to the driver side and climb out. Rubbing my hands against my jeans to rid them of whatever the stuff on the seat was, I smile and suggest going inside.

* * *

"_This_ is where you live?"

I glance back at Tori to see her standing in the doorway, a shocked look on her face. Frowning, I follow her eyes and see nothing out of the ordinary. Was the new paint ugly or something?

"Yeah. Why?" I question, turning to her with my head tilted wonderingly.

Tori shakes her head, laughing to herself. "Nothing bad. Just . . . wow. You're damn rich." She eyes me. "Always figured you got your nice clothes from babysitting money, like pretty much every other girl at school. Guess not," she finishes, grinning roguishly at me.

My cheeks heat against my will, and I look down at my shoes. My new, squeaky shoes that I got yesterday while at the mall.

"Shut up," I mumble. She laughs, stepping forward and patting me on the shoulder. Tori passes me and heads into the kitchen. Liz had rushed in there the second we passed the threshold, saying something about being hungry enough to eat a horse.

I follow them, and am greeted with the sight of Liz at the table with a box of crackers, a sheepish grin gracing her features as I raise one eyebrow at her. She stuffs two more in her mouth before I chuckle and sit next to her, grabbing three for myself.

"So what time are we heading over there?" I ask, after swallowing a mouthful of salty crackers. Tori – who had been sitting across the table and gazing around the kitchen – turns to me with a thoughtful look. Her fingers tap on the wooden tabletop.

"Dad gets home around six. I'm assuming you don't want to be over there without an adult," she pauses, smirking at my guilty face, before continuing, "So we'll head over around five thirty. That gives you guys two hours to get all your crap together."

Liz shoots her a thumbs up, grinning through a mouthful of crackers. I laugh at her, before pulling her to her feet.

"All right. Since I need to take a shower before we go, we'd better start getting ready."

* * *

I step out of the shower, shivering as the cold air hits my bare skin. I had stupidly forgotten to bring a towel into the bathroom with me. Luckily, I have a few stashed in my closet. My hand twists the knob, pulling the door open a bit so I can peek in my room. Fortunately, Liz and Tori are still over at her house, so my room is mercifully empty.

I spend a few moments preparing myself for the task, before racing through my bedroom to the closet. High-pitched giggles pass my lips as I imagine how ridiculous I must look, sprinting naked through an empty room.

I grab the first towel I see. It's a deep emerald green color, and I blink at the resemblance to Derek's eyes. Glancing down at my bare body, I decide he would probably feel awkward should he ever find out that I was thinking about him while stark naked. So I hang the towel back up, and have barely managed to wrap a new one – pink – around me when the door to my room opens.

Tori flounces in, looking completely unfazed by my near-nude self. She flops down on my bed, groaning loudly. Liz follows her in, a heavy-looking backpack slung over one of her shoulders. My blonde friend closes the door behind her, casting me a slightly apologetic glance.

I search through my closet for some clothes to wear, while they lounge on my bed. My hand has just closed on a plain black shirt when Tori speaks up.

"You ever get ready for something with this girl? She's a total nightmare."

I look back to see her smiling fondly at Liz, who is busy rifling through her bag for something. A laugh escapes me as I recall all of the times I've gotten ready for a sleepover with Liz. She always agonized over what to wear for an unnecessarily long time. The real kicker was that she never ended up wearing half of the stuff she packed.

Tori must see the amused look on my face, because she groans again and covers her face with a pillow. Liz leans over and mumbles something to her. Tori sits up quickly, the pillow falling aside..

"What do you mean you forgot to pack underwear?" Her tone is affronted in a hilarious way, and I can't stop the full laugh I bark out. She shoots me a helpless look, as Liz does her "please don't blame me I'm just an innocent blue-eyed girl" expression. Tori, predictably, melts at this and they head off back to Liz's house. I bid them goodbye, a wide smile on my face.

Once I'm back in the bathroom, I towel off quickly. I pull the black shirt from before over my head, grabbing my wispy blonde hair and yanking it out of the confines of the fabric. My jeans cause a little more trouble, because for some reason my hands are shaking too badly to button them properly the first three times.

After all that's done, I grab my hair brush and stand in front of the mirror. My eyes graze over my features, taking them in. Soft blonde hair, wide blue eyes, round cheeks, slightly upturned nose. Grumbling about my baby face, I yank the brush through my damp hair, wincing with each pass.

As I brush my hair, my thoughts can't help but wander back to Derek. Would he even be there? He might clear out for the weekend and go to one of his friends' houses. Then my whole weekend would be a waste – not that I don't enjoy spending time with Liz and Tori, but still. With a sigh, I decide that the right time to think about this is later, when I'm actually over there.

I'm finally satisfied enough with my appearance to leave the bathroom about half an hour later. Liz and Tori have returned from their underwear escapade, back on my bed and laughing heartily about something.

As I step out of the bathroom, my foot hits something. I look down to see my duffel bag, all ready packed. I pick it up and flash Liz – assuming she packed it – a grateful smile. Setting the bag down by the bed, I flop down on it, staring up at the ceiling dazedly.

"How do you two feel about a forest adventure?" Tori says in a voice that wouldn't be out of place in a television advertisement.

"Depends," I sigh.

"On what?" Liz, this time. If I know her well enough, she's all ready excited about this "forest adventure" and is most likely going to go.

"Lots of things." I don't really need a reason, do I? If I feel like it, I'll go, I guess.

"Well, Simon suggested that some night while you guys are over, we should go and . . . tell stories in the forest at night or something. He said it'd be cooler than at home." She pauses and makes a face. "Of course, Simon's weird. But if you guys wanna go, I'm up for it."

Liz, predictably, agrees. Not wanting to be the downer, I do as well.

We sat there on the bed for another hour, talking about boys and television shows and fashion and all the things teenage girls talk about. It was only when Liz pointed to the digital clock on my dresser that we finally decided it was time to head to Tori's.

* * *

**I figured since they haven't made it to the actual sleepover yet, I'd post this chapter a little early. I'm excited for the sleepover portion of this story.**

**Ahem. **

**Feedback appreciated. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Tori's house is . . . uncomfortable, to say the least. Tori claimed that since she gets carsick in the middle, I have to sit there. I couldn't bring myself to point out that I got carsick there as well. Our destination was only a few miles away, after all.

As we turn corners and speed up to beat lights, I begin to regret that decision. My stomach churns and I can feel my face grow clammy and pale. On one side of the truck is a forest, and on the other side is a row of houses. Wondering idly if anyone would mind me puking in their bushes, I reach into my backpack, in search of a stiff paper to fan myself with.

"Don't puke on me, Chloe. I'll have to hex you into oblivion," Tori says sardonically from beside me. I turn to glare at her, swallowing back bile. My hand closes on a folder and I pull it out to fan myself. She smirks and shifts closer to the window, rolling it down. "Here, there's some air to help you breathe better." Tori's dark eyes catch my own. "I can be nice, you know . . . . But seriously, don't puke on me. I meant it about hexing you."

I can't help but wonder at her choice of words. Who says "hex" anymore, anyway? Before I can ask her about it, Liz gasps and the truck stops forcefully. Fortunately I'm wearing a seat-belt, so I only fall forward a few inches before sliding back. The sudden stop does nothing to help my stomach, and I groan. The folder fell into Tori's lap when I shot forward, and she hands it back to me.

"What was that about, Liz?" She asks.

"There was a squirrel," Liz says, and grins apologetically at me. "I didn't want to run it over."

I groan again, and lay my head back against the seat.

"We're almost there, anyway. Just head down that path right there." Tori pauses and points to a wide unpaved road leading into the forest. Liz complies, sending me concerned glances with each pothole we hit. I smile at her reassuringly, for my stomach seems to be settling.

We make our way up the winding road, delving deeper into the forest. The trees on either side of the car seem to grow more ominous by the second, looming taller and taller. The powder-blue truck finally rumbles to a stop in front of a large house, that looks like it came straight out of the Victorian era.

"Dad's not home yet," Tori is quick to say, pointing to an empty spot in front of the house where I assume Mr. Bae parks. She smirks at me, making me stick my tongue out at her. "Should be home in a few minutes, though." She checks her watch, frowning slightly. "Let's just head in, then."

I sigh gratefully, glad to finally be rid of this nauseating vehicle. Tori quickly hops out of the car as Liz pulls the keys out of the ignition. I snatch up my bag from the floor and follow after her as fast as I can, breathing in the clear, forest-scented air as I smile. Tori rolls her eyes at me, before heading over to the other side of the truck to help Liz open the door.

As they do that, I gaze up at the house, slightly awed by the sheer_ size _of it. It has to be at least three stories. The six o'clock sun flashes in my eyes from behind the building, forcing me to avert them before I'm stuck with a permanent blind spot.

Tori and Liz come up behind me, giggling about something. I smile at them over my shoulder, before letting them take the lead up to the front door. Content to hang back and not join in the conversation, I lose myself in my thoughts. Naturally, they turn to a certain _person_ and then suddenly I'm blushing and I have to cough a few times before I can think of more normal things like global warming or something.

Tori throws the door open with a flourish, calling out a greeting that echoes back at us from the empty foyer. She pulls her shoes off and sets them by the door, gesturing for us to do the same. "Dad's a freak about walking on the carpet with shoes after it's been vacuumed," she whispers to us, an amused gleam in her dark eyes.

Liz lets out a giggle, while I just bite my lip and try to stifle a smile. We pull off our shoes and set them next to hers. Tori leads us deeper into the house, peeking around every corner before waving us along, making me feel kind of like we're in a movie and are in the middle of a suspenseful "break-in" scene.

We finally make it to Tori's room, after ascending a spiral staircase and heading down what is certainly the longest hall _ever._ As we step into the darkly light bedroom, I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved that we didn't see Derek on the journey through the house.

I decide that I don't have any right to be either and that's certainly enough of that.

"You guys can set your bags there," Tori says, waving her hand towards a vacant corner. She digs through her top dresser drawer with a surprising vigor while Liz and I put our things down. She lets out a victorious whoop as she pulls something – a very brightly colored something – from the dresser, waggling it at us before sitting on her bed to pull her socks off.

Liz giggles and sits on the bed next to her. "Those your special sleepover socks?" she teases, and I raise my eyebrow, making myself comfortable on one corner of the bed.

"Don't diss the socks," Tori mumbles as she pulls them on, a wide grin crossing her face. She wiggles her toes happily after she pulls them both on, the rainbow colors catching the dim light in odd ways. "They are an absolute must for any sleepover."

"Wait, so . . ." I say. "You have socks . . . just for sleepovers." The pure oddness of the thought is enough to make me scrunch my eyebrows and force back a smile. She grins at me before hopping up, pulling Liz up with her.

"Yes." Without further elaboration, she continues, "Now, you guys wanna head downstairs or something? I'm sure Simon is practically dying to flirt very badly with you." Tori rolls her eyes, opening her door and letting us into the hall.

* * *

**Gah, I know I'm just dragging this out. But this was the best place to end this before it got too long and was all uneven compared to the other chapters . . . Anyway. They'll finally meet the boys next chapter, which I've all ready got started. **

**Feedback appreciated. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

As we make our way downstairs, I can't help but admire the polished house. Smooth rails, white wooden stairs, pale walls, tan carpet. It's a pretty house – beautiful, actually. Mr. Bae must make a lot of money to have a house so nice. Probably a doctor or a lawyer.

Liz must be thinking along the same lines as me. "What does your dad do, again?" she asks, her eyes wide with wonder as she gazes around. Tori pauses, clearing her throat.

"He's a lawyer. A rather popular one, too. That's why we have to move around so much." She looks over her shoulder at us, one eyebrow arched. "What job does your grandmother have, Liz? You have a pretty awesome house too."

Liz giggles. I tune them out, for I all ready know the rest of the conversation.

I stumble on one step, and Liz reaches out to assist me, giggling. The mocking glare I send her has her pouting back at me, and I can't help but smile. Tori chuckles and shakes her head, stepping onto the ground floor and moving out of our way so we can follow.

She leads us down the hallway, sliding her knuckles along the walls absentmindedly. "You guys hungry? Thirsty?"

"I could really go for some water," Liz remarks, rocking back and forth on her feet. When Tori looks at me questioningly, I mutely shake my head. She grins and turns, disappearing into a bright room, sliding around on the tile in her "sleepover socks".

I peek around the corner to see the kitchen. Tori's standing at a counter, tapping her fingers impatiently as she waits for Derek to finish poking around in the fridge.

_Oh damn, Derek._

I gasp and pull my head back, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. My breath comes out in a whoosh. Liz – thankfully – is admiring a painting a ways down the hall, so she doesn't notice – and more importantly, doesn't question – my sudden weirdness.

I lean against the wall for a few more seconds, pressing my forehead to it, admiring how cool it is on my suddenly very very hot forehead. My heart beats heavily in my chest.

_ So ridiculous, Chloe. _

I barely manage to slow my heart down when the warmth at my side alerts me to a large person standing over me. I flinch, my eyes slowly panning upward, heart rising further into my throat with each second.

Green eyes.

He looks completely weirded out by me and I can't really blame him, for I'm standing here being very intimate with a wall and practically hyperventilating. Not to mention my sweaty palms – but I don't think he can tell, since they're pressed against my stomach.

The only thing I can bring myself to do is smile weakly at him, my next breath huffing out in a laugh.

He narrows his eyes, a scowl appearing on his face. "Are you ill or something?"

Sincerely hoping he doesn't mean _mentally_ ill, I shake my head at him and push myself away from the wall. "Nah. I just felt dizzy for a sec. Nothing . . . significant."

Derek studies me for a few more seconds, before shrugging and padding down the hall to the living room. "Don't puke on the carpet; Dad just vacuumed."

I sigh, internally berating myself for acting like such a total _freak_ in front of him. Why not just throw myself at his feet and beg to know everything about him? Jeez, at least it would be more subtle.

Liz giggles off to my left, coming down the hall toward me, idly twirling her hair around her finger. "What was that all about?" she says, grinning at me.

"Uh. I was j-j-just -"

"One water bottle, ready to go." I could kiss Tori for her timing. Liz forgets all about me, accepting a bottle from her friend and twisting the cap off. Thankfully, nothing further is said and we make our way down the hall to the living room. Tori steps into a wide room, rolling her eyes at the two boys on the loveseat.

Simon shouts, pumping his fist into the air triumphantly, grinning cheekily over at his brother. "Hah. Kicked your ass again, bro." His brown eyes move past Derek's large frame, settling on us. The grin on his face only widens, as he waves us over to the couch.

"I see you two are still playing this stupid zombie game," Tori observes as she sits, clearing excess pillows to make room for Liz and I. Derek merely grunts in response, eyes glued to the controller in his lap. Simon nods, starting up another game.

It's only a few seconds later when the sound of the front door opening echoes down the hall. The boys are too intent on their game to notice, as is Liz. She's actually cheering them on, clapping whenever one of them blows the head off of a zombie in a spectacular fashion.

_Weirdo._

I shift to the edge of the couch, looking at the entrance to the living room. I'm blatantly curious as to what Mr. Bae even looks like; Tori always says that he looks just like Simon, only with brown hair. I find it hard to believe, because Simon is . . . Simon. Unique.

I bet he doesn't look that much like Si-

Just then, he walks through the archway, ruffling his dark hair and yawning. He sees me looking at him, and his almond eyes twinkle in a friendly way as he grins.

Oh wow.

Simon and Mr. Bae _could be twins._

. . . Well, perhaps not. His hair is dark, isn't spiked, and he's at least a few inches taller. But there's no denying that they resemble each other.

Both their grins are contagious, however. I find myself smiling widely back at him, before I even realize what's going on. There's a movement beside me on the couch. I look over to see Liz jump up, smiling as she rushes forward to give Mr. Bae a hug.

"Hey, Kit!" she says happily. "Thought you'd never show."

"Liz," he chuckles, ruffling her long blonde hair playfully. She laughs and tugs me up off the couch.

"Chloe, this is Kit. Kit, this is Chloe." She practically makes us shake hands. I roll my eyes at her antics, smiling up at Kit when he does the same.

Wow. _Everyone who lives in this house is ridiculously attractive._

* * *

**Ahem. Sorry this update took a little longer than usual. Have you guys been to the BioShock Archive lately? Amazing stuff. I was too distracted, lol. **

**Feedback appreciated. (:**


End file.
